slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ghule
center Ghule (ang. Ghouls) to Śluzaki, Ludzie oraz Mecha-Bestie zmutowane (nagłą zmianą genetyczną) przez Dr. Blakka. Po transformacji,thumb|270px|Od lewej we [[Wnyki|wnykach: Tempesto, Smugglet, Granatowybuchowiec, Bubbalash i Mroczny Łobuz]] te stworzenia stają się wredne, mroczne, nieprzewidywalne i silniejsze od zwykłego przedstawiciela gatunku. Śluzaki i mecha-bestie ghuluje się za pomocą Mrocznej Wody w specjalnej maszynie. Jedynym ghulem, który może zghulować Śluzaki jest zghulowana wersja Medyka, Goon Doc. Są przeważnie traktowane jak zwykłą i groźną amunicje. Niekiedy może zdarzyć się, że ghule są posłuszne i słuchają poleceń i prawdopodobnie. Mają wtedy wygląd bardziej przypominające protoplastę (Przykłady: Pyringo, Flatulorex). Czasem występują pierwotne osobniki ghuli, a jednym z nich jest Goon. Gdyby taki osobnik był by uzdrowiony, najprawdopodobniej mógłby zginąć. Usposobienie thumb|270px|[[Hop Jack atakuje Pronto]]W przeciwieństwie do zwykłych Śluzaków, ghule nie mają nawyku wracać do swoich właścicieli, gdyż nie tworzy się więź między strzelcem, a ghulem. Na wolności grupują się w stada (bandy). Są znane także z tego, że potrafią wyczuć strach potencjalnej ofiary i żywić się nim. O ile Śluzaki są przyjazne, dobre i pogodne, to Ghule są ich przeciwieństwem - nie przejawiają ciepłych uczuć, są wredne, nieprzewidywalne i bezlitosne. Uwielbiają gryźć i uciekać, dlatego powstały specjalne zamykane wnyki, które otwierają się dopiero w blasterze. Transformowanie thumb|270px|Transformujący: [[Amperling, Hop Jack i Tempesto]]Tak jak Śluzaki, ghule potrafią transformować przy prędkości 100mph. Taką prędkość nadają im blastery. Po tranformacji są bardzo szybkie, silne, zwinne oraz groźne, czym zawdzięczają wcześniejszym zghulowaniem za pomocą Mrocznej Wody lub zghulowaniem przez transformacje Goon Doca. Po wystrzeleniu ghula otacza go energia związana z nim, choć przeważnie zamiast mocy jak ogień, woda czy lawthumb|270px|Transformacje: [[Frostfang|Frostfanga, Hop Jacka, Harmashelta i Grimmstone`a]]a pojawia się osłona z mrocznej energii (Ciemnej energii). Wewnątrz niego, ciało protoformy szybko się kurczy, a potem natychmiast rozszerza, nabierając odpowiedniego kształtu. Proces ten jest tak szybki, że normalnie go nie widać. Pierwszy raz można go zobaczyć w odcinku "Powrót". Ghule potrafią transformować od razu po opuszczeniu tuby, lecz w serialu pokazuje się transformowanie podczas lotu. Mega Morfy thumb|270px|Protoformy Mega Morfów: [[Hop Jack|Hop Jacka, Harmashelta oraz Grimmstone`a]]Przy 200 mph czyli dwukrotnej prędkości potrzebnej do transformacji, transformują się w potężniejszą wersję, błyszcząc charakterystycznie tuż przed wystrzałem. Potem chwilowo zostają w ulepszonej formie, a po jeszcze paru strzałach zostają w niej na zawsze. Ulepszona forma jest znana pod nazwą Mega Morf. O tym, że ghule także mają Mega Morfy, wiadomo z plakatu filmu, "Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata", na przykładzie Goonathumb|270px|[[Hop Jack, Harmashelt i Grimmstone w Mega Morfie]], oraz z odcinka "Mroczna noc". Ghul w Mega Morfie wystrzelony ze zwykłego blastera ma Tylko nieco większą siłę niż zwykły odpowiednik. Jednak pełnię potęgi Mega Morfu zyskuje, gdy zostanie wystrzelony ponownie przy 200mph. Znane Mega Morfy: *Goon Doc Mega Morf *Hop Jack Mega Morf *Aquafreak Mega Morf *Harmashelt Mega Morf *Grimmstone Mega Morf *Attacknet Mega Morf *Bubbalash Mega Morf *Tempesto Mega Morf * Darkfurnus Mega Morf * Flaturolex Mega Morf *Barreto Mega Morf (dotychczas nie pokazany) * Ghul Kryształka Mega Morf * Hoverblade Mega Morf *Ghul Przyciągacza Mega Morf *Negablade Mega Morf Terraportal Gdythumb|270px|Terraportal Ghuli wiele ghuli zostanie wystrzelonych w tym samym czasie z blastera podłączonego do wielkich rezerw Mrocznej Wody, mogą zacząć wirować i tworzyć portal, zdolny przenosić nawet z Głębokiej Groty. Portalem może przejść maksymalnie pięć osób. Do portalu co chwile muszą dochodzić nowe ghule, by podtrzymać portal. Gdy przestaną dochodzić nowe ghule, portal zniknie, miażdżąc energią wszystkie ghule lub przenosząc je gdzieś. Terraportal może też powstać z pomocą specjalnej maszyny, Tempesto a także dużej grupy śluzaków Fandango. Portal ten był widziany w filmie "Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata". Leczenie i ghulowanie Sposobami na odghulowanie (pospoliciej "uleczenie") są dwa Śluzaki: Medyk i Biały Medyk oraz światło z legendarnej Studni energii. Każde leczenie odbywa się inaczej, zależy od użytego śluzaka lub miejsca. Prawdopodobnie Biały Medyk jednak nie leczy i to był błąd twórców. Gdy ghule są leczone zawsze lekko świecą i szybko zmieniają się w zdrowe osobniki. Ghulowanie odbywa się za pomocą Mrocznej Wody, która mutuje różne rzeczy i stworzenia. By zghulować Śluzaka wystarczy jedna mała kropla tego płynu. By zghulować najlepiej jest używać Mrocznej Wody gdy jest rozpylonym gazem. Aby nie zetknęła się z człowiekiem, używa się specjalnej maszyny do ghulowania. Innym sposobem na ghulowanie jest wyjątkowy ghul Medyka, Goon Doc który może zmieniać Śluzaki w ghule. Medyk świeci.PNG|Śluzak leczący Medyk Studnia.PNG|Leczące miejsce Studnia energii Sonar Sonica.PNG|Drugi leczący śluzak Sonic Atak Goon Doca.PNG|Ghulujący gul - Goon Doc Machine.png|Maszyna do ghulowania Wspólny atak Każdy ghul ma odmienne thumb|270px|Wspólny atak ghuli, wybuchumiejętności. Jednak istnieje pewna zdolność wspólna dla wszystkich zghulowanych Śluzaków: każdy ghul przy uderzeniu może zostawić czerwono-czarny niewielki wybuch lub duży który zależy od ghula jaki jest silny. Wybuch ma działanie podobne do eksplozji, ale stosunkowo słabiej. Widać to dobrze w odcinku "Powrót", kiedy to uderzające ghule dosłownie rozsadzały Kuźnię Bestii czerwono-czarnymi wybuchami. Wybuchy i barwa są spowodowane negatywnym skutkiem Mrocznej Wody działającej na Ghule. Zamieszkiwanie W odróżnieniu od zdrowych osobników, Ghule po wystrzale, przeważnie uciekają wyjątkami są: Goon i Loki. Zamieszkując dzikie tereny Slugterry, mogą tam też polować i atakować, gdy wyczują strach. By nie uciekały, zostały stworzone specjalne Wnyki, które prawie zawsze są zamknięte i otwierają się chwilę przed wystrzałem. Ghule nie mogą wtedy uciec i mieszkają z tymi osobami które je zghulowały bądź zdobyły. Odżywianie W przeciwieństwie do thumb|270px|[[Attacknet, Grimmstone i Hop Jack przy posiłku ]]zdrowych osobników czyli Śluzaków, ghule posiadają ostre zęby i kły, które używają do gryzienia i jedzenia pokarmu. Odżywiają się mięsem co było kilka razy wspomniane. Prawdopodobnie mogą też jeść inne jedzenie, takie jak liście, groszek itp. (to samo co zdrowy przedstawiciel gatunku) tylko mogą go nie lubić. Ghule Zghulowanych Śluzaków jest już poznanych aż 33. Lista ghuli: Ghule ognia: *thumb|270px|Jedne z najsilniejszych ghuliDarkfurnus - ghul Infernusa *Granatowybuchowiec - ghul Granatnika *Hop Jack - ghul Skałowca *Pyringo - ghul Flaringo (wyłącznie w Slug it out) *Ghul śluzaka ognia - ghul Śluzaka ognia Ghule elektryczności: *Amperling - ghul Tazerlinga Ghule mroku: *Goon Doc - ghul Medyka *Photomo - ghul Fosforzaka Ghule ziemi: *Attacknet - ghul Pajęczaka *Ghul Geogłaza - Ghul Geogłaza (choć przez błąd w filmie po zghulowaniu Geogłaza pojawił się Mroczny Łobuz) *Ghul Kryształka - Ghul Kryształka *Ghul śluzaka ziemi - ghul Śluzaka ziemi *Grimmstone - ghul Zderzaka *Terrarix - ghul Diggrixa *Sand Mangler - ghul Sand Anglera Ghule metalu: *Barreto - ghul Polero *Harmashelt - ghul Armashelta *Thrasher - ghul Zębacza Ghule lodu: *Frostfang - ghul Zamrażacza Ghule toksyn: *Flatulorex - ghul Wzdętośluzaka Ghule wody: *Aquafreak - ghul AquaBeeka *Bubbalash - ghul Bubbaleon`a *Ghul śluzaka wody - ghul Śluzaka wody *Jollyfist- ghul Żelka Ghule medium: *Cryptogrif - ghul Hipnotyzera *Negablade - ghul Negashade`a *Smugglet - ghul Magika *Strachoghul - ghul Strachoducha *Vexlet - ghul Hexleta Ghule roślin: *Mroczny Łobuz - ghul Brudnego Łobuza *Neurozakażacz - ghul Neozakażacza *Briardrill - ghul Pnączniaka Ghule powietrza: *Tempesto - ghul Tormato *Hoverblade - ghul Hoverbuga *Ghul śluzaka powietrza - ghul Śluzaka powietrza *Ghul Slirena - ghul Slirena Ciekawostki *Smugglet i Darkfurnus to jedyne rozumne ghule (jako jedyny ghul słucha w pełni wszystkie polecenia). *Hop Jack jest najczęściej występującym ghulem, posiada go najwięcej antagonistów. *Goon Doc jest jedynym pokazanym ghulem, który kogoś zabił. Ponadto jako jedyny ghul, albo śluzak potrafi mówić ("Ghul z Innego Świata"), *Cryptogrif i Flatulorex to jedyne ghule z trzema czułkami. *Smugglet i Tempesto to jedyne ghule, które posiadają rogi w protoformie (reszta ma zwykłe lub nieco zaostrzone czułki). *Mroczny Łobuz to jedyny ghul, który nie ma łap po transformacji. *Tempesto to pierwszy ghul, który pojawił się w serialu. *Flatulorex, Bubbalash, Frostfang i Photomo to jedyne ghule, których nazwa jest krótsza niż nazwa protoplasty (inne nazwy ghuli są dłuższe lub takie same). *W odcinku "Podziemie" Gang Shane'a zghulował wszystkie swoje śluzaki z wyjątkiem Medyka, (który potem je odghulował) jednak niektórych ghuli nie pokazano (np.: ghula Zawrotnika, Wytapiacza czy Floppera). *Ghule boją się Klanu Cieni (odc. Nowy dzieciak, cz.1), z wyjątkiem tych opanowanych (np.: w odc. "Podziemie" Burpy jako ghul machał do Uroborusa). *Niektóre ghule są bardziej opanowane od innych: ghule Cece'ego wróciły do niego, Tempesto John'a Bull'a też wrócił do właściciela i dał się złapać dłonią, a Loki i Burpy Darkfurnus umieją zachowywać się jak normalne Śluzaki. *Ghule po uderzeniu chwilowo zostawiają czerwoną aurę dookoła miejsca uderzenia. *Podczas transformowania wyrzucają z siebie cienkie, cieniste ślady, które chwilowo się utrzymują w otoczeniu, ale potem szybko znikają. *W języku angielskim "Ghoul" ''oznacza '''wampir' lub'' ''upiór. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest jednak upiór, choć mianem Ghoula nazywa się również "Trupożercę". *Eli wymyślił nazwę ghul mówiąc "Biedny śluzak, wygląda teraz jak ghul"! *Większość ludzi w Slugterrze na widok ghula rozpoznaje w nim czasem protoplastę (np.: kierownik kopalni Rudy Blasku po zobaczeniu Neurozakażacza powiedział, że to Neozakażacz). *Opanowany ghul potrafi dogadać się ze Śluzakiem, co widać na przykładzie Lokiego. *Im lepszy sprzęt do ghulowania, tym silniejszy jest ghul, o czym wspomniał Kord w "Podziemie". *Ghule Gangu Shane'a w odc. "Podziemie" zdawały się przejawiać oznaki inteligencji - Być może wszystkie wróciły do nich po wystrzeleniu. *Większość ghuli ma wysoką tonację ryku (mimo wszystko piskliwy), ale czasami używają krzyku o niskim tonie, ale rzadziej się to zdarza. *Ghule żywią się mięsem. *Wszystkie ghule w Mega Morfie mają czerwone znamiona pod oczami, które czasami wyglądają na rozerwaną skórę. *Powodują choroby Śluzaków (wspomniał o tym Klan Cieni). *Ghule zawsze mają mniejsze występowanie niż śluzak np. Tazerling - Pospolite, a Amperling - niepospolite. Wyjątkiem jest Strachoghul, będący niepospolitym, podczas gdy Strachoduch jest rzadki. *Im jest ich więcej tym bardziej słabnie pole siłowe oraz tym więcej Śluzaków może chorować i powoli umierać (tak jak Burpy w "Studnia energii"). * Wszystkie ghule (oprócz Goon Doc'a) mają dwa typy. * Ghul Slirena nie wystąpił w serialu, ale jest o nim mowa po zghulowaniu Śluzaka Powietrza. * Ghule, które były kiedyś często używane (np.Amperling, Frostfang lub Granatowybuchowiec) nie były jeszcze użyte w Mega Morfie. Zobacz też *Śluzaki *Duchy *Mecha-bestie *Pojemniki dla śluzaków *Mega Morf *Mroczna Woda *Maszyna do ghulowania Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Mrok Ghule Kategoria:Blakk Industries Kategoria:Dr. Blakk Kategoria:Mroczna woda Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Żołnierze Blakka Kategoria:Arsenał Kategoria:Unik Kategoria:Diablos Nachos Kategoria:Pan Sobota